Neptunia Tail (Rewrite)
by FairyTailFan
Summary: Team Natsu tries to stop some bandits from stealing money from all across Fiore but some dude with portal magic sends Natsu to Neptunia world. Lets see what kind of adventure awaits for our certain dragon slayer. Could he succeed reaching back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prolouge:Fighting the Bandits**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Hyperdimension Neptunia. All rights go to their respective owners :)**_

_**Our story starts in Magnolia,Fiore. A place filled with magic. Every person is gifted with magical abilities in their body to store and become powerful beings in the world. The people in this world is called wizards. Theres a certain guild who makes nothing but trouble to council, to people sometimes even annoy them. The guild's name was Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's main objective is to help people, fight evil baddies and show love and grattitude to every people. There was a certain dragon slayer who does nothing but sleep, being lazy or sometimes annoy its members in the guild his name was Natsu Dragneel. He was searching on the request board to find a new job to help Lucy to pay her rant as usual. Now in to the story dragon slayers story:**_

'' Oi Lucy im bored come on lets have some dinner at my house it would be so much fun'' said Natsu while looking at the request board and talking to Lucy. But Lucy was annoyed at Natsu's antics and wished for him to become a better man.

'' UHH Natsu why do you always think of food and for the millionth time no i will not cook you dinner or i will not clean your messy house you understand also i need to pay my rent before that scary lady notices that ok '' Lucy said to Natsu while she was preparing her hair. While Natsu wasn't thinking straight about her lame opinion also Natsu was more focused to help Lucy.

'' Ok Lucy you win,hey Happy wanna come with me i found an amazing job buddy'' Natsu said to Happy. But Happy declined saying '' I can't Natsu im eating fish also i promised to Charla to take her out'' Happy said while daydreaming about Charla. Natsu was really annoyed this time as in thinking what was happening to every member at the guild so he did unthinkable. He though his friends somehow hated him for how he acted towards them or how they see him as nothing but an annoying person in the world. Natsu went to the bar to talk to Mirajane about his friends opinion towards him. He went to Mirajane and asked:

'' Hi Mirajane, can i ask you something? '' Natsu said to Mira.

'' Sure Natsu anything for a friend. What do you need?'' Mira said to Natsu. Natsu asked Mira the most stupid question he can think of:

'' Umm Mira do you think others find me you know annoying?'' Natsu said,looking sad. Mira noticed it and said:

'' Um i don't think Natsu why would you think such a thing don't be silly, anyone might have busy stuff yk talking,organizing request jobs,needing money for their safety that kind of stuff'' Mira said to Natsu. Natsu though about this that Mira-chan was right he was thinking clueless about this issue. He said:

'' Thanks Mirajane, i feel better now, im gonna ask my friends if they want to the job, cya'' with that Natsu went to talk to Erza. Erza accepted the offer and she said: '' Sure Natsu anything for a friend, i will ask Lucy and others if they want to come stay here and wait'' with that she went to talk to Lucy and Gray.

Natsu waited patiently for Erza as for her she finished talking with Lucy and Gray. The duo accepted to come with Natsu and help him on his quest to fight some bandits. Gray didnt wanted to miss this chance and lose to Natsu as usual habit of his.

As Team Natsu went outside for some good old fighting some bandits, Mirajane wished them luck. As for Team Natsu they appreciated Mirajanes response. While looking for the mages that were stealing money from the banks from all across of Magnolia Team Natsu appeared at the location at the bank. Natsu didnt think for a second as he went overboard and excited to punch some bandits ass.

While Natsu went to kick their ass something unexcepted happened. One of the bandits already finished with grabbing the money, Natsu used his scent to track the bandits to their secret location and he was succeesful. He said to his team:

'' Oi minna i think ik where they went follow me.'' He said to his team. Lucy wasn't unsure to Natsu's scent neither Erza, Gray and Happy. Erza said:

''Natsu are you sure about this, it might be a trap who knows what.'' Erza had a point there. It was definately a trap for the team to fool them but Natsu hesitated that his plan might work. His plan was pretty well stupid. His plan was pretty basic: Catch the evil mastermind behind this tracks and kick his butt. That was his plan. Lucy and others just let a sigh and facepalmed of Natsu's unthinking plan and they accepted anyways to not make him feel bad. As they found their location Natsu shouted a victory pose as the team facepalmed at this. Natsu went straight forward to the location without thinking and kicked the secret door. He said to the mastermind this: '' So, you must be the mastermind behind this attacks am i right you bastard.'' Natsu shouted a deathly glare at the mastermind. He just maniacly laughed as it was no match for him he said:

'' Do you really think a puny weakling wizard like you can stop me HAHAHAHAH don't make me laugh Night Riders will fight for the money and still them from all across of Fiore even the world theres no use stopping us HAHAHA.'' he said. Natsu just went straight forward to punch the guy but it was to late. A mage appeared behind nowhere and used his portal magic on Natsu. Natsu tried to avoid him but no avail the portal started to suck him more and more, he tried everything in his power to keep his balance but it was to late he looked back at his team smiling at them saying:

'' Minna don't worry i will be back shortly i promise.'' with that he disappeared with the portal closing itself. Erza,Lucy,Gray and Happy were both shocked by turn of events they just lost a favourite nakama as in he just vanished they started crying and started attacking the mastermind and they were succesful doing it and the mission was done the job was complete but without their best friend they wished Natsu good luck of finding his way back of coming home.

_**So how was it guys did you like it or not leave a review if you liked the story and pls dont forget to fav and follow my story if you want to see the rest of it well thank you and have a good day.**_

_**NatsuDragneel Fan out...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these all belongs to respective owners.**_

Okey guys I'm back again some of u said planeptune others said lastation one person lowee I have decided I'm gonna go with Planeptune since its a pretty much popular nation. Well I promised that I will write well here I go:

As Team Natsu was shocked by turn of events Erza was very pissed at the master of the Night Riders. She decided to teach the guy a lesson by holding him in her arm. She said to him:

" What did you just do to him tell me you MOTHERFUCKER! Tell me now! " Erza cursed for the very 1st time at the guy. Lucy and the others were shocked by her cursing. Gray found it hilarious at her cursing.

But the master wasn't really scared by her intimidating face he just maniacly laughed saying:

" I sent him to a very far away land where you will never find your friend NEVER HAHAHAHAHAHA! He just laughed not caring at Natsu's friends at all he though he did something good but he was deadly wrong. Erza didn't say nothing instead she just punched the guy in the face teaching him a lesson to never mess with Erza also by knocking him out instantly.

Erza remembered Natsu's speech when he vanished she said to her team looking deadly serious:

" We should speak to Master about this issue we can't just stay here and do nothing Natsu needs us all of us he he's our nakama no matter what happens to him we stick together as a team." She had a point there Natsu was important to them.

They considered him a nakama a family without him there was no fun, no funny moments with Gray and Natsu's arguing and especially without him the guild would be just a silent deadly place. That's why he was important to them.

Back with Natsu...

Unknown Forest-Save File Loaded

As our hero he just landed softly by using his fire breath on the land without hurting himself. He had no idea where he was or where he landed. He was just clueless on what to do now. He wondered around the forest looking for any citizen he can talk into but sadly he was unsuccessful. Now let's go back to Natsu's story:

" Ok now idk where I am now this forest sure looks kinda creepy at night well at least the moon looks beautiful. Hmm what should I do now hmm? " Thinking wondering around the forest.

As our dragon slayer kept wondering around in the forest he noticed something. He saw 2 girls fighting a giant frog monster who was trying to seduce those poor innocent girls. He hides in the bushes to see what was going on.

He though in his thoughts:

" Ok I don't even know whose this girls are but they sure look cool in that form hmm should I help them or idk is it worth my time I gotta do something about this hmm?" He though about helping these unknown strangers or not.

But the frog monster was so vulnerable against the girls attacks he just smirked and attacked them with his tounge attack. Natsu was shocked by turn of events. He just saw the girls begging for mercy but the frog didn't care at all he just wanted to seduce them.

Natsu was really pissed .He wanted to punch the frog so bad so that way he can teach him a lesson. As the frog was slowly approaching the girls Natsu has finally had enough. He came out of the bushes and went straight forward to punch the frog and he was successful. He delivered a strong uppercut on the frog's face knocking him out with just 1 punch.

The girls were amazed by unknown strangers strength who they never seen this guy before. The purple haired girl approched Natsu and she said:

" Thank you so much for saving us idk how to thank you umm Mr.? " The purple haired girl said.

Natsu noticed it and he said:

" Oh sorry where are my manners the names Natsu btw. What's yours? "

Purple haired girl told her name:

" Oh my name oops silly me my name is Purple Heart the ruler of Planeptune and a goddess. You see me and my friend were trying to fight this ugly thing who tried to seduce us we were badly damaged I though our fate was over until you showed up and uppercutted him. That was awesome. Can you pls teach me how did you do that I gotta know please.." She begged.

Natsu just sweatdropped at Purple Hearts sudden reaction. But her friend wasn't so found of him. She said:

" Oi Purple Heart what do you think we should do with this guy. He seems suspicious to me. He might be a spy." She said. Purple was silent there for a second she though about her friends opinion. Now she grew serious. She told Natsu:

" How do we know we can trust you stranger?" She said to Natsu growing suspicious to him.

Natsu just sweatdropped at her sudden seriousness he really wanted to tell her but he though if he told them the truth they might not believe him so he decided to be honest about this subject and he finally said to them this:

" As you can see you 2 I'm not from this world I'm from a land called Magnolia,Fiore. I was trying to stop a guy who was trying to steal money from all across of Fiore. Me and my team reached his secret location and I wanted to teach this asshole a lesson but a member of his used some kind of portal magic and started to suck me then it was closed and that's why I'm here now in this unknown location. Look I'm not saying right now to believe me I just want you to understand that's all." Natsu said to them.

Purples friend wasn't unsure about Natsu's speech she though that he was just bluffing. She decided to attack him but Purple Heart stopped her. She said to him:

" If you are saying it's true then I believe you Natsu. Im sorry for my friend there. She can be reckless sometimes." She said. Her friend just poutted. Natsu was so happy he didn't know what to say to them. He said:

" Idk how to thank you girls thank you so much for accepting my speech I owe you guys a lot. Is there anything I can do to help?" He said asking like he wanted to help them. But Purple declined his help saying:

" No need Natsu-kun.I would like you to join my nation Planeptune. You are gonna love it there I have amazing games, amazing friends who helps me a lot like literally anything you wish Natsu-kun." She said while her eyes were sparkling. Natsu though about it and he said one simple thimg:

" Is it fun?" That was all he was thinking atm. But suddenly his stomach started growling.

The girls noticed it and sweatdropped it. Purple Heart and her friend turned back to their regular human forms. Natsu was amazed by sudden turn of events. Purple Heart now goes by the real name Neptune replied to his question. She said:

" It seems you must be hungry don't worry you're in luck we do have food and as for your question ofc it's fun you silly he he." She said.

Natsu was happy about this he guessed:

" This place doesn't seem to be bad at all. I might stick around a bit. " He said in his thoughts.

Well how was it guys. Did you like it or not? Anyways don't forget to leave a fav and a follow if you are interested reading it the rest of it. Well chapter 3 is coming soon so don't forget to check it out when it comes. Until then bye guys.

NatsuDragneelFan out...


End file.
